


Recovery

by efnisien



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien





	Recovery

Drusilla has played many children's games, scratched them up to suit her sense of whimsy. Sleek, sated, she precedes Angelus down the stairs to the garden. She catches up to Spike in his wheelchair and taps his shoulder. "Tag!" she says, snaking out of reach.

"He can't play, Dru," Angelus's amused voice says from behind her. His cool, steady hands fit themselves to her narrow waist.

Drusilla hugs herself, tipping her head to welcome Daddy's kisses, light pressure on her neck where the vein once sang with life. Spike will be ready to tag her back sooner than Angelus knows.


End file.
